


Alone

by ExplodingDick



Series: Destiel Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: “I’m sorry. For the things I said. I’m—I’m trying to tell you. I’m trying to show you.”Cas took a step back, looking Dean in the eyes. “Tell me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt, “Alright, I’ll leave you alone.” Reblog it [here](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com/post/155369444621/we-can-send-you-prompts-how-about-the/)!

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone.“

Dean kissed Cas firmly as the words echoed in his mind. Cas barely parted his lips in return.

Alone. Alone. Dean closed his eyes and willed the memory of the words away. It was too much—the way Cas’ voice had broken on that last word, the way he turned and walked away with an air of determination, as though reminding himself he could be strong enough to leave.

It turned out, he was. He left without a backward glance, asking Gabriel to go back to Dean’s apartment and gather his things. That had been two months ago, and despite Dean’s constant phone calls and voice messages, they hadn’t spoken since.

Dean had realized almost immediately what a mistake he’d made. On that annoyingly sunny morning when he should have been rejoicing at his newfound freedom and planning which bar he wanted to pick up chicks at first, all he could process was the cold, empty space beside him in bed.

The space that, for the past six months, had been Cas’. Only Cas’. By the end of the six months, Cas’ own room had been mostly empty, his things having slowly moved into Dean’s room—some socks placed in Dean’s drawer in case Cas needed them during the night, his fluffy robe, because he hated being cold in the morning, and even his blackout curtains, because “Your room is too bright in the morning, Dean.”

“What are you doing?” The words, whispered softly, interrupted Dean’s train of thought and brought him back to the present moment. They were standing in the doorway of Gabriel’s apartment, their voices and movements echoing out into the hallway behind Dean.

“I’m sorry. For the things I said. I’m—I’m trying to tell you. I’m trying to show you.” Dean opened his mouth as if to say something else, then shut it. He leaned into Cas’ space again.

Cas took a step back, looking Dean in the eyes. “Tell me.”

“Want you to come back,” he started. He stepped forward, resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes. He couldn’t look at Cas when he said this. “Wanna eat breakfast across from you in the mornings.” His hands involuntarily grabbed onto the front of Cas’ shirt, and he exhaled, trying to steady his breath. “Wanna kiss your cold nose when it’s snowing. Wanna make love to you, Cas. For the rest of my life.”

He jerked back, eyes wide at the implication of his own words.

Cas huffed a laugh, incredulous. “Okay, Dean. Okay.” He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, arms winding around him to hold him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
